Unbecoming
by braincandy1
Summary: Salazar Slytherin is nervous.  So is Godric Gryffindor.  What happens when Helga Hufflepuff and Rowana Ravenclaw take it upon themselves to help? Salazar/Godric slash.


**Disclaimer: **However much I wish it, I do not own the Harry Potter series.

**Summary: **Salazar Slytherin is nervous. So is Godric Gryffindor. What happens when Helga Hufflepuff and Rowana Ravenclaw intervene? We shall see...

**Pairings: **Salazar/Godric and Rowana/Helga

**Warnings: **Slash...hinted femslash. That's it, I think.

**A/N: **Okaayyy, this took me a while to write...it's dedicated to SarahXxUnlovedxX, who won my little contest in my other story thingy. It took me while to write, mostly because of family issues and someone else dying (lovely summer I'm having, eh?), and it's not really up to par, but I felt the need to get it out there after such a long wait. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Her she blows! Er...goes!

**Unbecoming**

Salazar Slytherin was nervous for the first time in his life. And he didn't like it one bit. His robes flowed as he paced in his quarters, making the little house elf, who was waiting for a command, smirk.

"Sirs, mights Tinky asks you whats is wrong?" She asked, quickly schooling her face into a curious look as Salazar turned towards her. He looked her up and down, cocking his head to the side as he stared at her face. He seemed to be waging a war inside his head before he finally sighed.

"Well…you know who Godric is, don't you? What am I saying, of course you do! Anyways, I've really grown to…like the fool, and I was just sort of…deliberating on whether or not I should ask him to go with me on the next trip to Hogsmeade. You know…as a date?" Salazar looked at his little house elf with such hope, as if expecting her to solve all the problems of the world.

"Well…ifs you really likes him, Tinky thinks you shoulds asks him!" She exclaimed, beaming up at her master.

"Easier said than done…I've no idea how to go about asking someone on a date, especially another man…"

Salazar went back to his pacing, and his house elf sighed. She was in for a long night.

Off in another part of the castle, Godric Gryffindor was having just as much trouble. He was walking around his quarters, picking up various things and then putting them back. The two women sitting on his couch were starting to get annoyed.

"For Merlin's sake, Godric, sit down!" said one of the women, the one with the long blond hair.

"Sorry Helga, I'm just a bit…nervous." He apologized, running a hand through his hair, a nervous habit of his.

"We can tell, Godric. Would you care to tell us why you are so nervous?" said the other woman. This one had short red hair, and her face was set in a scowl.

Godric hesitated for a few seconds, before sitting in the chair the was facing the couch both women were sitting on.

"I know you two have been…involved for a while now. And well…I was just wondering, how do you go about telling someone that you are most likely irrevocably in love with them, when they most likely do not feel the same way as you do? I mean, do you just…tell them? Or do you not, and hope it will go away? Or do you tell them, and THEN hope it will go away? Or that they feel the same way? I don't know, I'm just so…I don't know."

Both women had knowing smiles on their faces by the time he finished.

"Well…" Helga started. "If I were to go about telling Salazar Slytherin that I was irrevocably in love with him, I think I would just tell him and hope for the best."

Godric gaped at her. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again. He did it several more times, doing quite the convincing impression of a goldfish, before he finally managed to speak.

"How did you know?"

Rowana snorted.

"It's quite obvious. You should see the looks you give him when you think no one's looking. And then there's th-" She stopped abruptly when Helga's elbow connected with his rib cage.

"The what?" Godric asked, his eyes going wide as he looked from one face to the other and back.

"Nothing, dear. Now, off you go." Helga said, waving her hands in shooing motion.

"Off I go to where?" He said, looking rather confused.

"Why, to tell him of course!" Rowana exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"Now? Are you out of your minds? I can't tell him now! That's just…just…preposterous!" Godric said, waving his arms about, as if that would somehow solidify the point.

"No it's not. The sooner the better. Besides, we all know that if you're left any longer, you are never going to tell him."

Godric just stared, not moving an inch.

"Look, Godric, it's either you go tell him right bloody now, or I swear to Merlin I will unleash an army of Blast-Ended Screwts on you!" Rowana yelled, pointing her wand at him.

"Ok, ok! I'm going!" He threw up his hands in a surrendering gesture while backing out of the room.

"I wonder how this will go." Helga asked her partner as she leaned up against her.

"I've no idea, but whatever the outcome, it's sure to be fun to watch."

Salazar was still deliberating when a hesitant knock sounded at his door. Salazar looked at the clock hanging above his fire place, before looking back at the door, a puzzled expression on his face. Who would be visiting him at 3 o'clock in the morning?

He had his trademark scowl in place as he opened the door, only to have it fall off his face when he saw who it was.

"Godric? What are you doing here? It's 3 o'clock in the morning!"

"Er…well, I sort of came here to tell you something…could I come in? This isn't the sort of thing to be told out in a corridor where anyone can hear us."

"Yes, yes, of course, come in. Would you like some tea?"

"Er, no thank you." He didn't really think his stomach could handle any sort of substance at the moment. He sat down in one of the chairs near the fire place, watching as Salazar disappeared into the kitchen.

"You sure?" Salazar asked from the kitchen.

"Quite." Godric replied, fiddling with his robes while he waited for Salazar to come back.

In the kitchen, Salazar was having a hard time breathing. Why the hell was Godric here? Why couldn't he have waited until morning to come talk to him? No, it _had _to be now, didn't it.

A little voice inside him kept singing the mantra "Better now than never!"

Pouring himself some tea, Salazar made a decision.

Walking back into the living room, he found Godric fiddling nervously with his robes. He sat sat down in the chair opposite the other man, waiting for him to speak. When he didn't, Salazar urged him on.

"What have you come here to discuss?" He asked, sipping his tea.

"Well I wanted to tell you something…well, I didn't really WANT to…Rowana threatened to unleash an army of Blast-Ended Screwts on me if I didn't…"

Salazar winced in sympathy. Rowana had a temper that rivalled even Salazar himself.

"So, what is it you are being forced to tell me?"

"I…er…well…you see, ."

Salazar stared at him.

"I'm sorry what? Could you repeat that, but a bit slower?"

Godric took a deep breath before repeating what he'd said.

"I'm in love with you."

"You…you're what? Are you serious? You're not just playing a prank on me again are you? Please tell me your not."

"I'm completely serious…I'm not playing a prank on you. I just…I just…I'm sorry, I have to go." His voice was chocked and cracking and tears were spilling down his face. He stood up quickly, turning to leave, before something tugged at his robes. Before he knew it, he was pressed against a warm body, strong arms wrapped around him. He stared up at Salazar, who had a wicked grin on his face.

"Well, well. It seems that I'm not the only one in love with a colleague. And what do you know, the other just so happens to be the colleague I'm in love with."

Godric gaped at him, taking several minutes to find his voice.

"I…you are? You're not just…lying to me are you? Because, I mean, if it's because you feel sorry for me, or because you think that you have to return the feelings, then I don't wan-"

He was cut off mid-tirade by soft lips crashing onto his. Salazar's mouth was soft and lovely, and it sent his whole body tingling. Salazar's tongue ran across his bottom lip, causing Godric to gasp, giving Salazar what he'd wanted. He slipped his tongue into Godric's mouth, exploring the warm cavern, before coaxing Godric's tongue into his own mouth. They broke apart after a few minutes, both gasping for air.

"No, I'm not lying to you." Salazar murmured into Godric's ear, Godric shivering as Salazar's warm breath ghosted over his neck. "Now, shall we continue this in the bedroom?"

Godric nodded mutely, before he was swept up in strong arms and carried off towards Salazar's room to finally put that giant bed of his to good use.

* * *

**A/N: **See, not so good...ohwell, just wanted to get something out there. Someone tell me if they want me to continue it with a lemon or just leave it as is. Leave a review, they're apreciated. Toodles.

Blessed Be,  
-BrainCandy


End file.
